


The Night Shift

by zimmer2d



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, I have a smut problem, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Workplace Sex, handy dandies, panties and stockings, the old 'fluff 'n smut'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: You’re quite proud of him, pursuing a law degree and working nights. His hours were shit, but the pay was decent; he never complained. And he always made alone time (and sexy time) for you. He deserved a little something.





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Le sigh...ok this is my second smut. in 24 hours. heaven help me...
> 
> Thanks toxicNeurosis. I read my fabulously written gift at work like a dumbass and now I have smut-brain. So thanks for that! And thanks for letting me be my happy, smutty self!
> 
> So, without further ado...enjoy! :)

You make the final touches as you stand in the mirror, deciding that you look fucking hot and that 2D is going to lose his shit when he sees you. But just as you prepared to leave, heavy raindrops began to beat on the windows and lightning flashes across the sky. “Aw, really?” you groan. Well, that just blew your (somewhat) dinner plans out of the water. Or did it? “Just means I have a change of dress,” you smirk to no one but yourself. Besides, you simply can’t wait to wear that little something you were saving for his birthday, but you’re fairly certain he’d prefer _your_ birthday suit for his birthday.

You make your little adjustments and grab that oversized trench coat of his, tying the belt around your waist. You grab up the lunch box containing some leftovers from last night’s dinner and set out to the warehouse where 2D worked a graveyard shift. You’re quite proud of him, pursuing a law degree and working nights. His hours were shit, but the pay was decent; he never complained. And he always made alone time (and sexy time) for you. He deserved a little something.

You pass through the check in, saying hello to Adira at the reception desk. She buzzes you in; she’s seen you so many times, she starts to ask about work related things that you have no idea about. You make your way to the break room, to find that three of 2D’s coworkers sitting there absorbed in their own devices. “Guys? Where’s 2D?”

“Still out in the warehouse,” one says. He points someplace in the back where you see a forklift placing a pallet up high. You make your way over there, dropping his lunch in the fridge before you go.

2D pulled and pushed levers and buttons, looking sweaty and tired in his undershirt. You love the way he looks when he’s working, the way his muscles flex, how concentrated his black, voided eyes were, and how his azure hair was plastered against his forehead. “Working hard, love?” you call up to him.

He looks down at you, giving you a smile before finishing his task and hopping down to greet you. “’Ardly workin’,” he says, sliding an arm around your waist and pulling you close. “Yew’re soaked,” he noted with a frown at the water stains on the coat.

You slip a hand behind his head and bring your face to his. “In more ways than one,” you purr in his ear. You brush your hand lightly along his crotch, feeling him twitch at the attention. You back away, tugging at the belt and letting the trench coat fall open, as well as 2D’s mouth. That’s the face you wanted, that happily surprised look when he sees that thin lace on your body, particularly the garter belt and stockings he likes so much. “I don’t want you to miss your lunch break,” you tell him, “I know you’re hungry from working so hard.”

“I could eat a bit,” he groans. 2D pushes the coat off your shoulders, letting it puddle to the ground as he brushes his lips against yours. You let his questing tongue into your mouth, feeling it dart around as he pressed his body against yours. You can feel the rough work gloves along your back, making its way up to unhook your bra. He’s so practiced that even the thick gloves don’t pose a problem.

You shrug the damn-near transparent lace off and wrap your arms around his neck as he backs you into the massive shelves, his kisses becoming more urgent. He rocks his body harder into yours, his obvious arousal pressing against your hips as he kisses and sucks his way down your neck and further. You moan against his ministrations, clawing at his back when he teases your nipples, both with his tongue and the thick glove on his hand. It apparently didn’t have the desired effect; 2D backed away for a split second to take off a glove with the teeth on the left side of the gap in his fronts. Palming at the hardened nipple, 2D grins at the reaction and slipped off the other glove.

“What about your lunch?” you ask him. 2D thinks for a second, then, with that furrowed eyebrow smirk, he lifts you by your thighs, spreading them apart and thumbing your sweet, wet entrance, watching you keen through heavily lidded eyes.

“Maybe I’ll ‘ave a taste of ‘is,” he growled as he put his words into action. He dips under your panties, sliding a finger around your sex before pushing into your body. You groaned at his touch, fumbling with his jeans and stroking his hard on. He moans a little into your neck, then presses searing kisses down your body until he’s eye level with your nether regions. He pushes aside the sodding fabric to lick and suck at your clit.

You watch him, your eyes heavy with the haze of pleasure clouding them over. You grab onto the metal bracket to hold yourself onto the particle board shelf, your body refusing to stay still as it twitches from 2D successfully eating away at you. You can feel yourself getting close to coming, but you don’t want it to happen just yet. A few more licks and you gently pry his head away, “Don’t I get a little?” you sigh to him. He gives you a slick lipped smile and puts you down gently and backs away, his arms open as if he were offering himself to you.

You pull off the useless panties, but keep your stockings and garter belt; you know how much he likes that. You kindly push him against the forklift, kissing him and letting each others hands roam freely. 2D’s impatience was beginning to build; you knew because of the way his hips were bucking against you. You give in to his want and sink to the ground, brushing your tongue along his shaft and licking up towards the pinkish head, swirling around it and taking up that little bead of precum that started to form there. His eyes close at your touch, especially when you take a bit of him in, and what doesn’t fit, your hands take care of. He strokes your hair sweetly with one hand, using the other to stabilize himself against the machinery.

“Oh, _fuck,_ love…” he whispers. His head falls back and his breathing picks up, swearing a bit more, and a little louder at that. You find it strangely adorable when he swears like that. Like someone so innocent looking shouldn’t have such a vocabulary. He’s just too cute to be dirty, and yet… _“Sh-shit,_ tha’ feels so fuckin’ _good…”_

Shit like that comes out and it makes you hornier than before.

You giggle at him before pulling of with a pop. “Pretty tasty, too,” you sneer up at him as you keep him going with your hand. 2D pulls you up, giving you a hard kiss before lifting you up again. “Whoa there, Mr. Pot. Aren’t you forgetting something?”

2D thought for a second, “Oh! Righ’.” He fumbled around his pockets for his wallet and extracted a thin, square package that you pluck from his fingers and rip open with your teeth. He looks at you inquisitively as you put the tip of the cherry flavored condom to your lips. Kneeling back down, you press your lips together to hold it there, then pushed the latex down to the base of his cock, sheathing it in bright red latex. “Where’d yew learn tha’?” he asks you when you stand again.

“Safe sex class in college,” you tell him breathlessly, “Continue.”

2D lifts you again and pushes tenderly at your entrance, stretching you out a smidge before pushing in slowly, building a steady rhythm that rocks your body to the core. Just like 2D, you curse and swear through your orgasm; he brushes away your hair, telling you how sexy you are when you talk dirty. His thrusts become more demanding and his panting more labored as he leaned into you, sucking violently at the skin in your neck, hard enough to leave a little gap-toothed hickey that you’ll have to cover for a week or so. Well, you might as well make him suffer too. As he pumps into you, you deliver the final blow, biting down on his shoulder and leaving a red and black love bite on his skin as he comes, shuddering his release with a whimper.

 “I should forge’ me lunch more offen,” he sighs into you, hugging you tightly as you stroke at his hair.

 You giggle at bit at him, “You wouldn’t get anything done, 2D.”

 “I know, but still. ‘S kinda nice to get off at work.”

 2D rights himself as you grab up your bra. “Where are my…?” you mumble, searching around for your panties.

 “Fink I’ll ‘old onto these,” he says smugly. Looking up, you see he has your undies around his long index finger. “Wanna be sure yew aren’ wearin’ ‘em when I get ‘ome.”

 

 


End file.
